A spin transfer torque MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) including a magnetoresistive element containing a ferromagnetic material as a memory element has been proposed. This MRAM is a memory that stores information by controlling the electrical resistance of the magnetoresistive element in two states of a high-resistance state/low-resistance state by changing a magnetization direction in a magnetic layer by electric current to be injected into the magnetoresistive element.
The magnetoresistive element includes a storage layer which is a ferromagnetic layer having a variable magnetization direction, a reference layer which is a ferromagnetic layer having an invariable magnetization direction, and a tunnel barrier layer which is a nonmagnetic layer formed between them.